


(5+1) croques

by severegas4



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, croques, robbe is a good boyfriend, robbe might have anxiety, sander is a good boyfriend, they are both good boyfriends, will add tags with the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severegas4/pseuds/severegas4
Summary: 5 times Sander made croques for Robbe+1 time Robbe made croques for Sander
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 226





	(5+1) croques

The second Robbe's alarm goes off, he knows that today is not a good day.

He wakes up covered in sweat and feels as if can't breath properly, as if his lungs just won't fill all the way up. This feeds into the already present nervousness, making Robbe feel twitchy.

This has happened to Robbe before. Multiple times. It started when his home situation was going to shit. Got worse when he realized he liked boys, when he liked Jens. It got less when Robbe met Sander, even more less when they got together. Talking about it to his psychologist also helped making it lessening the occurance. Unfortunately, it never went away entirely.

Robbe has spoken about it to his psychologist, and his psychologist hasn't ruled out the possibility that Robbe could have anxiety, but also hasn't given him any indication that he might actually have it. Which in turn doesn't give Robbe anything to name what he is experiencing. It makes Robbe feel frustrated at times like this.

When Robbe looks next to him, he finds Sander fast asleep. Sander's classes start two hours later than Robbe's today, and Robbe had put much effort into convincing Sander to set his alarm later so that he could get a little more sleep. Sander had argued that he liked getting out of bed together with Robbe, and they started playfully bickering after that. When Robbe joked to Sander that some eyeliner would go good with the 'pretty' color of the bags underneath his eyes, Sander snorted and kissed Robbe, agreeing to set his alarm later.

Now Robbe wishes that he hadn't. He wishes that he had let his loving boyfriend be the sappy romantic he is and wake up together with him. 

Feeling like crying, Robbe turns on his side facing away from Sander and wills his thoughts to stop. He sends a text to Jens saying that he won't be in school today and puts his phone back on his nightstand.

After a few restless minutes, Robbe manages to fall back in sleep.

\---

Robbe wakes up for the second time this morning when Sander softly shakes his shoulder. "Goodmorning baby, I think you forgot to set your alarm. Your first class has already started."

"No," Robbe replies, keeping his eyes closed with his back still turned to Sander in order to avoid looking at him. He still feels like crying and knows that if he were to look at Sander right now, he definitely would start crying. "I'm not going. Don't feel well."

Sander is leaning over Robbe from behind him in an instant, back of his hand on Robbe's forehead. Robbe keeps his eyes closed. "You don't feel like you're burning up. Do you have a headache, a stomachache? Both?"

Robbe shakes his head. "Just not feeling well."

Sander's hand moves from Robbe's forehead into Robbe's hair, running his fingers through it. Robbe knows that Sander knows what is going on. They have been putting a lot of effort into making the communication between them better, which includes them talking to each other about everything. Meaning that among other things, they have also talked about Robbe feeling like is right now sometimes.

"Oh angel, do you need me to do anything? Or to get you anything?" Sander asks softly, keeping his hand running through Robbe's hair.

Robbe shakes his head again, not saying anything this time.

"I hate this, but I really do need to go to my classes, I have missed too much already this year. But I am finished at half past two. I will come back after that, okay?" Sander says after a few minutes.

Robbe can't bring himself to do anything else than just nod. He hates that he isn't able to give Sander anything more than that right now. But Sander doesn't seem to mind as he kisses Robbe on his head and runs his fingers through Robbe's hair one more time, slowly getting out of the bed. Robbe hears Sander rumbling around for a little bit and then hears him open the bedroom door.

"I will be back," Sander says as he hovers by door for a few seconds, before closing it softly.

With that promise, Robbe drifts back to sleep.

\---

This time it is the sound of something falling in the kitchen that wakes Robbe. He hears some stumbling and then hears someone let out a very creative line of curses.

Robbe takes a few seconds to properly wake up before moving over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He checks the time and sees it is a quarter past three and guesses that the sounds from the kitchen must be Sander with his clumsiness. He almost laughs at the thought of Sander tripping in that way he always does and notices that he feels less tense than he did earlier this morning. He lets out a sigh in relieve. He still isn't feeling entirely well, but it is going the right way.

After a few minutes, his bedroom door opens and Sander pokes his head in, smiling at Robbe when he sees that he is awake. "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

Robbe musters a small smile and answers with a croaky voice. "Better. How was school?"

Sander walks further into Robbe's bedroom and Robbe sees that he is carrying plate in his hand. Robbe wonders what is on it, but can't see what it is as Sander holds the plate too high.

As if Sander can read his mind, he lowers the plate so that Robbe can see. "School was fine. I made some croques, thought you might be hungry."

Robbe keeps the smile on his face, "I am."

Sander nods and puts the plate down on the end of the bed. He moves to the side of the bed where Robbe is lying and holds out his hands towards Robbe. Robbe grabs them, letting Sander pull him into a sitting position. When Robbe is fully sitting up, Sander puts a pillow behind his back and lowers the blanket a bit so that Robbe can move his arms. He gives Robbe a small kiss on his lips before moving to the opposite side of the bed, maneuvering on the bed to sit in a similar way Robbe is sitting. When Sander has positioned himself, he grabs one of Robbe's hands and traces circles on his knuckles with his thumb.

"Was that you I just heard in the kitchen?" Robbe asks.

"Yeah," Sander answers, laughing a little. "When I put the croques on the plate, I dropped the spatula. And then the pan. And then the plate with the croques almost fell off of the counter. Luckily I caught the plate, but almost face planted doing so."

This time Robbe actually lets out a laugh at the image of that, and Sander looks at him with a big smile on his face with his eyebrows raised. "Is me almost breaking my nose amusing you?"

"Yes, actually," Robbe tells him.

"Well then," Sander answers with his eyebrows still raised. "You better find these croques the best I have ever made, with me having taken the risks that I have to make them."

Sander moves forward to grab the plate and places the plate between Robbe and him. He picks one up and holds it out to Robbe, who takes it from him and takes a small bite.

"Are you sure these didn't fall on the ground?" Robbe teases Sander and the latter lets out an offended noise. "I am kidding, they are amazing. You are amazing."

Sander chuckles and raises the hand of Robbe that he is holding, giving a small kiss on his knuckles. "So are you."

Afterwards they eat away at the croques. Robbe can't stop smiling as Sander tells him all about the new projects he is working on in his classes. As he tells him about that one guy in his class that always shows up in a tank top, even in the winter, claiming that it is fashion. When he tells him about some exchange students that he hangs out with at school, and that he can see himself become friends with.

Robbe takes a moment to realize that he is grateful to have this. To have someone to share croques with. To have someone to share everything with. To have Sander.


End file.
